We Meet Again
by zanessaluver4evr
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a collage student in Cali. Troy Bolton her bully from high school will show up in her life once more in collage. What will happen? Love or war? Couples: Troyella, Zekepay, Taychad.
1. It's Him

**Hey guys before I start the story let me just say I'm new to this. Very new. So don't flame the story please give me help to make it better. Thanks! Sorry on with the story…**

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

"_Just leave me alone!" Gabriella yelled._

"_Why should I slut!" Troy said back. She tried to move around him but his grip was to tight. "Please let me go!" _

"_Mr. .Bolton let go of her now!"_

"_Sorry Ms. Darbus we we're just fooling around." Troy said in his innocent tone. "Fine now get to class!" Troy let her go. As he walked away he mumbled loud enough for her to hear," I'm not though with you." He smirked and walked away._

"NO NO! Troy let go" 22 year old Gabriella Montez tossed and turned in her sleep. She woke up in a sweat. She didn't know why he was still haunting her after 4 years. She looked at her clock. 6:02. She figured she would get up since she knew she wouldn't get anymore sleep that night. She went to her computer. Two new messages. She opened the first message. It was from Taylor Mckessie, best friend from high school. She was the one who helped her survive Troy Bolton.

_Hey Babe,_

_Seeing what was up. Call me we should go shopping soon with Shar. _

_Luv Ya,_

_Tay_

Gabi smiled. Taylor, Sharpay and her still did things together as if they still went to school together. They only lived ten minutes from each other. They all moved to California together. Chad Danforth moved with Taylor since they we're still dating after graduation. Chad was Troy Bolton's best friend but he treated Gabi as a sister.Unlike, Troy. Gabi didn't want to think about Troy. He hated her the moment she walked through the doors of East High.

Gabi opened the second message. It was from Sharpay.

_Hey,_

_Wasn't sure if Tay emailed you so I thought I would about our shopping date this weekend. Call me and tell me if you're coming. You better be or I'll track you down. JK!_

_Luv u Toodles Shar_

She loved her friends they always kept her up to date. She emailed them both back. She'd call later. She couldn't wait. Shopping with the girls was going to take all the stress out of her life. Well at least for a day. That's all she needed. She looked at her clock. 6:23. She got up and took her shower. Collage was tough. She got out of the shower and got dressed. A brown American Eagle Polo with an Abercrombie Hoodie, Abercrombie jeans and her favorite pair of All Star Converse. She sprayed her perfume on, grabbed her purse and left her dorm.

As she walked to her first class she politely exchanged "Heys" and waves. She turned the corner into her class and took her seat. Her friend Bethany turned around. "Hey Gabi. You look tired. Did you have another Bolton the Jerk nightmare?" Gabi didn't feel like talking about it so she just nodded. "Fine you don't have to tell me but if you ever want to talk about it tell me." All Gabi could do was nod. She was worn out. She had been having these dreams for a week. She didn't know why all of a sudden he crept back into her thoughts. She knew she would never see him again. Or would she…

The teacher finally got up from her desk and started class. She started with the basics. Upcoming events, announcements, vacations. In a way she reminded Gabi of Ms. Darbus

East High. The from-another-planet drama teacher.

Gabi was daydreaming when the teacher said something that immediately grabbed her attention. "Class we have a new student. Wow I sound like a kindergarten teacher. Anyway, this is…" "I'm Troy Bolton." Gabi's face went pale. It was him. It was Troy. Troy Bolton.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

**Well that was my first one. Please tell me if I should keep going with the story. Thank you so much. **

**Luv You All,**

**Gabriella (yep that's my name no lie)**


	2. Car Incident

**I decided I'd update in case you guess didn't get enough to rate and review on the last chapter so here it is…**

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZ**

"Omg! Gabi is that him?" Bethany asked Gabi. She was so pale it looked like she could pass out at any moment. "Gabi?...Gabi?... um Mrs. Morris Gabriella looks like she doesn't feel well can I take her to the restroom?" "Sure of course Ms.Anderson. Excuse me Mr. Bolton." Mrs. Morris walked over to Gabi's seat. "Gabriella darling? Are you alright?" "Um… I feel really light headed." "Honey, you look horrible. Troy?" "Yes Ms. Morris?" "Can you help Bethany and Ms Montez to her dorm?" "Ms Gabriella Montez?" His face turned white. "Um… yes Gabriella Montez. Do you know her?" "No!" He replied almost too quickly. He picked her up and carried her out of the room. She was going to refuse but she didn't have the strength. Troy put her in her dorm on her bed. She fell asleep right away. _Oh my god it's Gabi. She's so hot from when I last saw her. Wait what am I saying she was always hot. WAIT! What am I thinking? _Troy couldn't believe this he had met up with her again. He left and headed back to class. That whole day she was on his mind.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

The next day Gabi woke up in her bed. She remembered yesterday and thought it was a dream. Her shirt was on the ground. She must have gotten hot and took it off. As she put it back on she noticed it smelled like cologne. She remembered that smell. It was Axe: Millennium **(I made that up)** the same kind Troy wore. She got up and took her shower, got dressed, and headed to class.

"Ahh, Ms. Montez. It's nice to see you feeling better." Everyone in the class welcomed her back as she walked to her seat. She sat down and noticed the seat that had been empty next to her had been filled with him. Troy was sitting next to her. He was looking in the other direction avoiding direct eye contact with her. She was relieved at that. The class went by smoothly. Troy stealing glances at her every now and then during the lecture. She acted like she didn't notice. But she did.

After class Bethany and her other friend Lucy we're talking outside the classroom waiting for Gabi to come out. She was about to walk out when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. "Yes?" Her smile turned to a frown when she saw who it was. "Looks like you remember me Montez." She rolled her eyes. "How could I forget you Bolton. What do you want?" She snapped. "Do you want to grab some breakfast with me?" She looked at him shocked. "You think after all those years of you tormenting me I would go to breakfast with you?!?!?" "Baby common that's in the past." She could tell he was feeling her up. "Oh so now you're feeling me up well Mr. Bolton I don't think you can make up for what you did so Good bye!" She stormed off from the classroom leaving a confused Troy. He knew he had hurt her in the past but Gabi wasn't the type to hold a grudge. But Troy was a fighter. He wouldn't stop going for Gabi. Never.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZ**

"Hey where were you?" Lucy asked. "Oh just a road block. It's all taken care of." "Troy?" Bethany asked. "Ya. But he's gone let's go get some breakfast." They walked to the McDonalds because it was right across from the collage. "Hey isn't Tyler's party tomorrow?" Gabi asked. Tyler Stokes was Gabi best guy friend but only saw him in two classes. They were close though. He would always hit on her though.

"Ya his parties are always awesome!!!" Lucy squealed. Other customers looked at her. She blushed,"Sorry." Gabi giggled. "Ahh there's the famous Montez giggle." Gabi and her friends turned around from the table they were at. "Are you stalking me now Bolton?" Gabi asked in disgust. "Maybe." He flashed his famous million dollar smile and winked. "You're impossible!" Gabi exclaimed as she turned around ignoring the smirking asshole behind her. Suddenly she felt hot air breathing in her ear, "I'll see you later baby." Troy whispered in his sexy tone. "Ya whatever." Troy got up and left. "Finally I thought he would never leave." Bethany said while eating a hash brown. Gabi had told Lucy and Bethany all about Troy since they were her first friends at the collage.

"I'm so glad that Troy isn't coming to the party." Gabi sighed out of relief. "Um don't be too sure." Lucy said. "WHAT?!?!?" Gabi practically yelled but caught herself. "What do you mean by that?" Beth asked. **(Beth's her nick name)** "Well I saw Tyler talking to Troy in the hall and I think her invited him." Gabi groaned. She couldn't believe that the guy she thought was out of her life came back. It seemed impossible. _Maybe he is a stalker._ Gabi thought. _Nah!_ She shook the thought from her mind. "Common guys we better get going." Lucy said throwing her trash away. She never liked to be late.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

The rest of the day went by fine except for a few interruptions from Troy but she didn't care. Gabi went in her dorm, plopped down on her bed that was red and white, **(East High colors she still loved them)** and grabbed her pink phone and clicked speed dial. She waited a few seconds.

"_Hey this is Taylor Mckessie. I'm on the other line but please try later. GO WILDCATS!"_

Gabi giggled. _Obviously Tay_ _changed her voicemail since high school. _She thought. She clicked the second speed dial button.

(**Gabi/**_Sharpay/_**Taylor**)

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey babe!"**

"_OMG GABI?!?!?!?"_

"**The one and only."**

"_Hold on Taylor's on the other line I'll connect us all."_

**TWO SECONDS LATER**

"_Are we all here?"_

"**Yep"**

"**Ya"**

"_Cool so what's up Gabbs?"_

"**Oh nothing really except for the fact HE'S back."**

"**Ha-ha. You're joking right?"**

"**No I wouldn't joke about this."**

"_Oh my god. Ok babe emergency shopping trip NOW!!!"_

"**That's why I called"** Gabi giggled.

"**Ok we'll meet up in the usual parking spots in 20 minutes of the LA Mall. Gabi you'll tell us everything when we get there right?"**

"**Of course!!!"**

"_Ok toodles!"_

"**Bye!"**

They get ready to leave. Sharpay gets into her pink convertible** (I'm so jealous)** and goes to wait up for the others. Gabi jumps in her VW Volkswagen Bug and Taylor borrows Chad's truck. (Her car's in the shop.) As soon as they all arrived the ritual of hugging began. At least, ten minutes later they decided to go look at Abercrombie& Fitch to see the sales. On there way into the mall Gabi saw one car that looked familiar.

"Hold up you guys. That car looks familiar." Gabi ran over to the front of it and saw the license plate. Just what she hoped it wouldn't be. "**BBALL112"** It was the one person this shopping trip was supposed to keep her mind off of. She couldn't believe it. She ran over to Tay and Shar.

"You…guys…that car…Troy's!" Tay looked at Shar. "What Gabbs?" Gabi calmed her breathing down. "You guys. That truck is…is…"

"IS?" Taylor and Sharpay asked in unison.

"It's Troy's"

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZ**

**Hey Peeps!**

**I hope this gave you enough. Troy won't be everywhere she goes. That was a last minute change. I hope you like it. Please R & R because if you don't like it I won't continue!!! Thanks for the love and support!**

**Luv Always Gabi!**


	3. Shopping and Avoiding

**Hello Fanfiction Friends!**

**Thank you so much for all the love and reviews. But I need more or I won't continue. ThanksTroy Bolton's future wife (Ya right) Gabi! (That's my real name lol)**

**TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG**

"Oh my god!!! It is!" Sharpay circled the truck remembering it from high school. "He needs a new car" she said in disgust. "Damnit! This shopping trip was supposed to keep my mind off Troy! Now when we go in we'll be trying to avoid him!" Gabi said. She couldn't believe it! "Whoa girl you still want to go in?" Taylor and Sharpay were surprised. "Hell Ya! I didn't drag my lazy butt over here just to get scared by Bolton's truck! We might not even see him. Plus, I need some new clothes. Especially for Tyler's party tomorrow." "That's the Gabi I know…WAIT Tyler's having a party and you weren't going to tell us?!?!?" Sharpay pretended to be hurt. "I was going to tell you chillax!!!" Gabi said laughing. "Why are we still in here talking? We need to get our clothes for the party!" Taylor started walking again. "Wait! Who said you were coming!" Gabi said in the most serious tone she could fake with Sharpay still pouting. "We better be! If not I'm going home to see my baby!" Taylor sighed thinking of Chad. "Ew!" Sharpay said laughing. "Goodbye I'm shopping!" Taylor walked quickly away while Gabi and Shar tried to catch up.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZ**

"What about this shirt?" Troy asked while talking to his friends Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross, in American Eagle. "Dude, you know she's never going to like you after what you did to her in high school." Jason commented. Troy ignored it. "What about the shirt?" He asked a bit aggravated. They had been shopping for Tyler's party. But Jason and Zeke had been ride on about how Gabi would never like him. Yada, yada, yada. He was a fighter. "Dude go for her friend. What was her name? Brittany? Beth? Bethany! That's her name Bethany!" Troy still ignored them and decided to buy the three shirts he was looking at since his friends were not helping at all."Common let's go to Abercrombie & Fitch."Troy mumbled. He could tell they weren't going to stop talking about this the whole afternoon.

**ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS**

"What about this?" Gabi came out of the dressing room at Abercrombie & Fitch with a brown halter top with sparkles on, blue hip-hugger jeans and flip-flop heals.**(Flip-Flops with heals)**"Um…defiantly the jeans. Not so sure the shirts working. And the shoes…no sorry Hun." Sharpay was the fashion expert. Any problems with hair, make-up, accessories, clothes, etc. Go to her. "Ok whatever you say Shar." Two minutes later she came back out with a red tank that showed just enough cleavage and had a slit at the navel showing some of her perfectly tan stomach and showing of her dangly belly-button ring. "Oh my god YES!!!" Sharpay yelled. "It's perfect! All the guys will melt!" Taylor got up and looked at Gabi from every angle. What they had forgotten though was that Troy was going to be at the party.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

"Hey there's Abercrombie & Fitch." Zeke pointed to the store over on the left side of the mall's food court. "Ok we'll go there as soon as I get something to drink." Troy went and got the guys all drinks while they grabbed a table near the store. When Troy came they all talked about Troy's plan to get Gabi. "So man how are you going to do it?" "What I thought you said I didn't have a chance." Zeke took a sip of his Mountain Dew and looked at Troy. "Common dude we were just messin' we know if anybody could get her you can. You were East High's biggest playa'!" Zeke took another sip. "So, what's the plan?" Troy was about to tell them when he saw three girls walk out of Abercrombie and walk over to Orange Julius**(a smoothie place)** "Guy's hold on." Troy got up and maneuvered his way through the crowd of people over to the girls.

"Yes I would like three Strawberry and Kiwi smoothies please." Gabi paid the cashier and gave the other two drinks to Shar and Tay. "Yum. Just like high school. Remember?"

Sharpay and Tay just nodded as they sipped their smoothies. Taylor turned around to throw her straw paper away when she saw Troy making his way towards them. "Guys we need to go now!" Tay said grabbing Gabi and Sharpay. "What why? I'm tired let's sit." Gabi whined. "Guys I think Troy saw us he is coming over here right now!" Gabi turned around slightly just enough to see Troy trying to get over here as quick as he could. "Hurry let's go into Old Navy!" The three girls ran into Old Navy to the back. They waited a few minutes. No Troy. "He must have not seen us go in here." Gabi sighed in relief. Let's go upstairs to American Eagle to fin you a shirt Taylor." They walked out, but definalty not letting there guard down.

"Dude where did you go?" Jason asked as soon as Troy sat down. "I thought I saw Gabi, Sharpay, and Taylor." Zeke looked around. "Sharpay where?" "No I said I thought I saw her but I didn't so never mind." Zeke turned back around. "oh." He drank the last sip of his drink and threw it away. "Hey let's go back to American Eagle. I think I changed my mind I do want the gray hoodie." The guys rode the escalator up to AE…

"Do pink." Gabi told Taylor. "No do brown."

"No pink"

"No brown!"

"Pink!"

"Brown!"

"PINK!"

"BROWN!"

"You guys!"

"WHAT?"

"I need your help. Not arguing. Help. So listen Sharpay why do you think I should get brown?" Taylor asked in a calm voice. "I think it should be brown because it makes your eyes pop." "Ok Gabi why should I get pink?" Gabi looked at Sharpay."She should get pink because her skin is brown and her eyes are brown. You need a little color." "Great I'll go with pink then." Taylor went into the dressing room and changed. "See I have some fashion sense." "Fine!" Sharpay hated it when someone took fashion ideas from anyone but her. She even said one time that Hayden Panettiere needed fashion advice from her! "Ok guys let's go. Since we're done we should probably go before we run into…"

"Me?"

All the girls turned around and saw Troy with a smirk across his face along with Zeke and Jason.

_Oh no here we go._ Gabi thought. "What do you want Bolton?" she asked smugly. "You." He snickered. She brought her hand back to slap him but, he caught it. "Common baby you now you want me too." Troy looked at Gabi. "You wish!" She got out of his grip and went to the check-out line. Taylor and Sharpay followed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Or maybe tonight if your lucky." Gabi turned around. If looks could kill Troy would be a dead man. Gabi glared at him. He just snickered, did his stupid handshake and walked out. "Ugh! What a pig." Sharpay said while texting someone on her pink diamond in crested SideKick. "Ya. Don't listen to him Gabi he's just mad because he doesn't have someone as hot as you." _I feel like I'm in high school again. Except for this time…Troy wants me!_

**GSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGS**

"Man that was awesome." Jason said walking back to Troy's truck. "I love playing with her. And I love the way she smells. I just can't wait to get her in bed!" Troy smiled and started his engine. Tyler's party was going to be the best!!!

"Bye girly!" Sharpay yelled out her window. "Bye guys see you tomorrow at say seven so we can get ready?" "Yep!" As the girls drove away Gabi went inside, _wow it's stuffy in here. I'll leave the door open._ She turned on the shower. She undressed and stepped in the steaming hot water. She loved the way it felt on her skin. _I wonder what Troy feels like?_ Gabi's eyes shot open. No she was not thinking like this. She got some shampoo and started washing her hair.

Troy was walking by Gab's dorm when he smelled Herbal Essences. He knew Gabi was taking a shower. He stuck his head through the door and saw her reflection in the mirror. _She's so beautiful. I can't wait for the party._ He smiled to himself and left. Troy walked down the hall thinking _This is going to be the best party ever!_

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

**Hey!**

**Hope you liked. Do you like the bad Troy or sweet Troy? Don't worry I'll have both. If I continue. I need your support to though. Please rate and review or I won't continue!**

**All my LoveGabriella**

**PSI LOVE the bad Troy he's so sexy! (Lol)**


	4. Tyler's Party

**Thanks guys for the reviews! You guys are awesome. I'm continuing. You should thank all my fans! All my loveGabbs**

6: 45.

Gabi looked at her clock. _Shar and Tay will be here soon._ She thought. She started picking up her dorm. Tonight was Tyler's party. She was so excited. As she threw some clothes into her hamper in her closet she noticed a box that she hadn't unpacked. She pulled it out and took it over to her bed. It was marked: _Personal_. Gabi opened the box. She saw everything was wrapped in tissue paper. She opened the first item. Gabi looked at what it was. She turned pale. It was a picture.

A picture of her and …Troy.

It was taken at prom. She closed her eyes and tried to hold in the tears.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Gabbs!" Troy ran up to Gabriella at her locker. "Why are YOU calling me Gabbs?" Gabi asked in disgust. "I've been thinking. Prom's coming up and I've been really mean to you lately, so I thought so I wouldn't ruin prom I would try to be nice…er" Gabi looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" "Don't thank me it's only ONE day!" He walked away,_

_At prom Troy had been really nice to Gabriella. He had even asked her to dance. Taylor took this picture._

"_SMILE GABI, TROY!" _

_FLASH!_

_Troy and Gabi had a great night._

_End Flashback_

Gabi looked at the picture. After that day he was meaner to her. A tear fell on the picture. She wiped her eyes and put the box back in her closet. She knew now why she hadn't unpacked it. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Gabi yelled wiping her eyes one last time trying to hide her tears. "Hey GIRLY!!!" Sharpay and Taylor ran into the dorm and flopped on the bed next to where Gabi had sat. "Hey guys." She said trying to sound happy. She "fake" smiled. No one could fool Taylor though. "Gabi Hun? What's wrong?" Taylor asked her friend. "It's nothing." Gabi said trying to convince them. "No. Something is wrong. So spill girl!" Sharpay said. "I found the picture from prom that you took Taylor." Gabi tried to hold back the tears. At the time she tried to convince herself that Troy would remember that night and not be mean to her anymore. She was obviously wrong. "Oh babe I'm sorry." Taylor hugged her friends. Sharpay hugged her too. "Common let's forget about Bolton the Jerk and get ready for the PARTAY!" Sharpay jumped up and got out her clothes. "Wow that's a nice outfit Shar! Planning on seeing someone tonight?" Gabi said. Taylor giggled. "Well just wanted to make sure I looked good for and cute single collage guys." "Any in particular?" Taylor asked." Well…" Sharpay blushed. "OMG WHO?" Gabi yelled and ran over to Sharpay. "Zeke." She answered very quietly. "Who?" Taylor said who was now next to Gabi. "ZEKE!" Sharpay covered her mouth and blushed even more. "I knew you had a thing for him!" Taylor said as she looked at Shar. "Ya well don't tell anyone." She warned. "We won't. I think he likes you too." Gabi said walking over to her closet to get her outfit for the party. "Really!" Sharpay squealed in excitement. "Ya!" Gabi said giggling.

**TZJTZJTZJTZJTZJTZJTZJTZJTZJTZJTZJTZJTZJTZJTZJTZJTZJTZJTZJT**

Troy looked at himself in his mirror. He was wearing a black button up polo from American Eagle. He had on dark jeans that sagged, **(Not too much. Just enough.)** from Abercrombie. _Gabi better watch out! She's going to give into her deepest desire tonight._ Troy thought. He thought about what he would do with her tonight. He smiled naughtily to himself. He was really turned on.

**GSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGSTGST\**

"Ok. It's 7: 55. We got to go." Gabi said spraying on her perfume.** (Look at Ch. 3 to read the description of her outfit.)** "Ya." Sharpay was wearing a Pink sparkly tube-top, very short mini skirt, and black ballerina flats. Taylor was wearing the pink polo from American Eagle, skinny jeans and simple dark blue flip flops. They left the dorm and drove to Tyler's house. He had his own house 5 minutes from the collage so he lived there. When they arrived they put on finishing touches of make-up and fixed their outfits. When they walked in people were already drunk and making out everywhere. He had the living room turned into a dance floor. "Get Low" by T-Pain ft. Flo rida was playing. Tyler was talking to Brian, his friends from his classes. "Hello ladies!" Tyler smiled at looked at the girl who had just arrived. "Hey Tyler." Gabi hugged him. "And who are these other two very beautiful ladies?" Taylor giggled and Sharpay blushed. "These are my friends from high school, Taylor Mckessie and Sharpay Evans." "Nice to meet you." Sharpay said. "Nice to meet you too."

"Hey Tyler!" called a friend of Tyler's.

"Excuse me ladies. Hey man…" Tyler walked off and Gabi took Shar and Tay to get a drink. "Hey Tay. You know it's spiked right?" Gabi warned. Taylor never drank even tough she was 22. "Ya I know." "Since when do you drink?" Sharpay questioned taking a sip of her Bud Light. "I don't know. I guess I just changed my mind." She took a sip of her punch.

"Hey guys this is Troy…" Gabi turned around. She saw Tyler introducing Troy, Zeke and Jason to his other friends. Gabi moaned. "What is…oh I see. Babe forget him let's have a good time." Gabi set her drink down. She sighed. "I'll try."

"Hey guys. This is Troy." Troy shook hands with Tyler's friends. "These are my friends Zeke and Jason." They talked for a while. Troy still had not spotted Gabriella.

MEANWHILE

"I love this song!" Sharpay yelled. "Well then would you like to dance?" Sharpay turned around and saw Zeke. "Zeke! Um… sure" she blushed. They started walking to the dance floor. "ZEKE!" Gabi called after them. "Ya?" "Please don't tell Troy you saw me." Zeke looked around to see where Troy was. He was talking with some girls who were obviously flirting with him. "Ok." Zeke and Sharpay started dancing. "I wish Chad were here." Taylor sighed. "Call him and invite him." "Are you sure Tyler won't mind?" "Yes. I'm sure." Taylor went off into a quieter room leaving Gabi all alone. A few minutes later she came back out. "He's on his way. He should be here in 15 minutes. I'm going to go outside and wait for him." Gabi shrugged. "Ok." She was scared Troy would show up any minute. He was being nice to her but you never knew when Troy would change attitudes. He could be nice one minute then mean the next. Gabi didn't want to risk it. She just wanted him to stay away from her.

"Hey let's get out of here." Zeke whispered to Sharpay. "Ok let me tell Gabi. I drove her here." Sharpay found Gabi. "Hey I'm going to leave with Zeke." Sharpay looked at Gabi. She looked weird. "Babe how many drinks have you had?" "Two." Sharpay realized she wasn't drunk she was trying to hind from Troy. "You don't mind that I leave do you?" "No go ahead. Have fun." Sharpay hugged her. "Call me if he bugs you." "Will do." Sharpay and Zeke left. Gabi got up to get another drink, when a she heard someone behind her. "Hey baby." She froze. "You look hot." She turned around and rolled her eyes at Troy. "Get away you perv." She walked to the drink table but he followed. "Why should I." Gabi turned around and tried to slap him again. He caught her arm and pulled her up against his body. "You're so predictable." He put his hands on waist and held her close so she could leave. "So I was thinking, we could go have our own party later." Gabi glared at him. "Not in a million years." She said through her gritted teeth. "You're so sexy when you're mad." He got close to her ear and whispered, "You know that really turns me on." He started feeling up her back. She pushed him away. "You're such a perv!!!"

"Hey Gabbs!" Gabi turned around to see Taylor and Chad. "Troy?!?!?" "CHAD!" Troy and Chad hadn't seen each other since graduation. "Hey man nice to see you again! Hey Troy we can talk later, I wanna dance with this sweet thang!" Chad and Taylor started dancing leaving Gabi once again alone with Troy. Gabi grabbed a beer and chugged it. "Troy get away from me!" Troy smirked, "Ok see you later tonight." He walked away. _I wonder what that means. _Gabi thought as she grabbed another beer.

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT**

Later at the party, Taylor and Chad were making out, and Gabi had just finished her fourth beer. "Hey Gabi!" Gabi turned around. "Hey Ty…Tyler!" "Gabbs are you drunk?" "No just a little tipsy!" "Whatever." Gabi never drank this much but Troy had been putting so much stress on her. "Hey sexy." Troy was at it again. "Hey baby." Gabi said slowly.** (Yep she's tipsy alright)** "Do you wanna dance?" Troy knew he could get her to do whatever he wanted because she was drunk. "Ya." Troy and Gabi went to the dance floor and danced. The song: "Sexy back" By Justin Timberlake.

Soon, Gabi started grinding on Troy which was really arousing him. "Hey, do you want to go upstairs and have our own fun?" "Sure." Troy grabbed Gabi and kissed her with as much lust as he could. Gabi wrapped her legs around him and the made out all the way upstairs to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and her hands were up his shirt. His hands were feeling around her too. Then Gabi moved her hands to the button of his pants…

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Please keep um' comin'! **

**Luv you allGabi**

**PS- "I once scored 41 points on a league championship game… Ya, and in the same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn!"**


	5. The Truth and It's a Date

**Hey Guys!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to ximcarebear! She dedicated one of her Chapters to me. Thanks!**

Gabi woke up the next morning with a major headache. _Ugh. I just had to get drunk. _She rolled out of bed and grabbed her bottle of aspirin. She turned on the shower and stepped in. _What happened last night? How did I get to my dorm?_ She couldn't remember anything except Sharpay left with Zeke. She got out of the shower. She looked at the clock. 6:56. _Oh, it's only 6:56. WAIT! Oh shit!_ She didn't have time to get all prettied up. She threw on some holey jeans and plain white t shirt. Put on some mascara and flip flops and ran to class. She made it just in time.

"Good morning Gabi." **(Everyone called her Gabi) **Ms. Morris welcomed her. Gabi took her seat. She noticed Troy was looking at her and smirking. She tried to ignore him. The teacher turned around for a second. Troy scribbled Gabi a note and threw it on her desk.

_Hey Baby,_

_I had fun at the party last night. You were great._

_Troy_

She looked at the note confused as hell. _What the hell does this mean? "I was great?" What does THAT mean? _She ignored it and out it in her purse.

After class, Gabi was still in the classroom finish up her test. "Hey." She looked up. "What Bolton?" She didn't want to fight today. Her head was still pounding. _So much for the aspirin. _"I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something tonight. Like what we did last night." Troy smirked. Gabi remained looking at her paper. "What do you mean? You keep referring to "last night" as if me…" Gabi's head shot up. It hit her. _No we didn't. Did we? I was drunk. Just ask him. No because if we didn't he'll think I want to._ _Just do it._ "We didn't…" She stopped talking at looked at Troy who was still smirking. "Did we?" Troy leaned over to her ear. "I thought you would have remembered baby." "Troy I'm not in the mood. Just tell me." "You were in the mood last night." Gabi got up to the front of the class and put her test on the teacher's desk. Why wouldn't Troy just tell her? "Troy common just tell the truth….for once." She mumbled the last part. She was getting scared. Sleeping with Troy was the last thing on her mind. Troy walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Maybe this will refresh your memory… 'Oh God Troy… harder!!!!!!!!! Faster Troy!!!" Gabi looked at him. "NO!" Troy looked at her "You better believe it. Hey look I have to go. But, just to let you know…you're the best I've done." Troy snickered and left leaving a very shocked and mad Gabi.

Gabi lay on her bed. _I would have remembered if me and Troy slept together. But I was drunk. _Gabi sighed. She didn't want to believe but Troy seemed to be telling the truth. She had to find out if her were telling the truth. She grabbed her phone. She dialed a number. She waited for an answer. _Common pick up…_ "Hello?" _Yes!_ "Hey Baby." Gabi ran her fingers through her hair to get into the "flirty mood." "Gabi?" "Ya. Who did you think it was?" "Um… I don't know what are you doing?" Gabi smiled to herself. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?" She said in a flirty tone. "Sure I'd love to. What time?" "6:00?" "Ok I'll see you later." She hung up. Perfect.

"Dude who was that?" asked Jason who threw the ball to Zeke. "Gabi." Zeke ran and did a lay-up. "What did she say?" "She wanted to know if I wanted to come over tonight." "What did you say?" "I said yes." He took a sip of his Gatorade. "Wow man your good." Jason stole the ball and did a slam dunk. "I know!" He stole the ball from Zeke and shot a 3 pointer.

"Hey what are you doing tonight Gabi?" asked Taylor who was talking to Gabi on the phone. "Someone's coming over." Gabi was picking up some clothes in the floor. "Who?" "Guess." Taylor whined, "Just tell me!" Gabi giggled. Taylor hated it when people made her guess stuff. "Nope you'll have to guess." Taylor sighed in frustration. "Fine. Tyler?" "Nope."

"Bethany?"

"Nope."

"Lucy?"

"Sharpay?"

"Nope!"

Taylor sighed again. "Ms. DURBUS! I don't know Gabi help me out here!"

"Yep you got me!"

"What?"

"It's Ms. Darbus!" Gabi laughed. "Well, I hope you're prepared for, 'The Theater is a place for the arts. It's like a bird. To free your soul. Musicales are our way of connecting to the arts. It's a chapel where you are learned to express yourself in ways you couldn't do any other way.'" Gabi laughed at her friend's imitation of their past teacher. "You're so good at that." Gabi managed to get out between laughs. "Ya well…so are you going to tell me who's really coming over?" Gabi thought for a moment. "Nope!" Taylor huffed at Gabi, "FINE GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ!!!" Gabi laughed again. "I'm kidding. I'll tell you." Taylor calmed down. "Ok so who?" "Troy."

It was 5:59. Gabi waited for Troy to come. Finally, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it, "Finally I thought you'd never come." Troy walked in. "I would never pass up an offer like this." Gabi turned around to shut the door and rolled her eyes. _Why am I doing this!?!?_ "So Troy, how long did we go last night?" Troy hesitated. "Um…half an hour. Yeah then Tyler kicked everyone out. I don't know why." _Why did he hesitate? _"Really that's not long do you want to continue?" She walked toward him. "Um…?" He cleared his throat. "What's wrong baby? You've already seen me. I can do better now that I'm not drunk." She pushed him on the bed. Troy was really turned on. She started kissing him. Hard. She started felling up his shirt. "Stop." Troy mumbled in her mouth. "Why baby?" _Keep talking Troy…_ "I can't do this." _What the hell are you doing you've wanted this forever! _"Why Troy? We've done it before!" Gabi hoped what he was going to say next was what she wanted to hear. "No we haven't!" Gabi smirked. "I KNEW IT!!! YOU LITTLE LAIR!!!" Troy looked at Gabi, "You planned this." "Ya I knew you were lying. Why did you tell we slept together?" Troy thought for a minute. "I really don't know why." Gabi walked over to the door. "Well you can leave now Bolton you're done here. So good bye!" She opened the door. "Wait, you can't just make me leave all hot and bothered!" "I most certainly can, and if you refuse I'll call the collage authorities. Se you tomorrow Troy." Troy walked out the door reluctantly. "You've heard this before Montez, and I'm gonna say it again…" He pulled her close and whispered sexily in her ear, "I'm not done with you." He walked away. She thought back to high school. That's what he'd always say to her. He was always right. He'd always come back and do more things to her. This time she didn't know how far he would go.

The next day was Saturday. The day of Taylor, Sharpay and Gabi's second shopping trip. Without Troy!!!

"Omg I love these shoes! Sharpay yelled. "Only $3,000!" She got up and quickly run to checkout.

"That girl lives like money grows on trees." Taylor said laughing. "I know!" "Ok guys let's go get something to eat." Sharpay said walking back to the girls. "Ok I'm starving!"

The girls go to the food court. As they walk up to Chic-fil-A a guy tapped on Gabi's shoulder. She turned around, "Yeah?" "Hey Gabbs!" "Hey Tyler! What are you doing here?" Tyler laughed. "I'm shopping! Duh!" Gabi giggled. "Oh right." Taylor looked at Sharpay and whispered, "He so likes her."

"Hey Gabbs, I've been wanting to ask this for along time and I swore myself I would the next time I saw you. Do you maybe want to…um…go out with me tomorrow night?"

Gabi blushed, "Sure I'd love to!"

"Great! I'll pick you up at Seven then?" "Sure." "Ok see ya tomorrow!" Sharpay sqealed. "Omg his so hot!" Gabi giggled. "Ya!" Taylor grabbed Sharpay and Gabi's arms. "What?" "We have to pick out something for your date!" The girls ran to Abercrombie to pick something out for Gabi's big date with Tyler.


	6. The Date

**Hey Guys!  
**

**I might not be able to update really soon like I'm been doing lately. Sorry. Christmas is coming up that's why. BUT I WILL STILL UPDATE!!! Just not as often. Here's the date with Tyler…**

**  
**

"How about this?" Gabi spun around in her white halter dress. It frilled out when she spun. "Um… where is he taking you exactly?" Taylor asked. "He didn't say. I'll call him…" Gabi flipped out her SideKick LX and dialed Tyler's number.

(_Gabi_/**Tyler)**

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey Tyler!"_

"**Oh hey Gabi! What's up?"**

"_Well I was wondering. Where are we going tomorrow? You know I mean for the date."_

"**Oh well my friend Mason was throwing a party in his dorm. So I was thinking we could hang out there?"**

"_Oh ok sure!"_

"**Sorry it won't just be me and you. Mason invited me so I thought we could go together."**

"_Oh no! That's completely cool with me. I was just wondering so you didn't pick me up and I was wearing a nice dinner party dress!"_

"**Oh ok so see you at seven tomorrow?"**

"_Yep!"_

"**Bye Gabbs!"**

"_Bye!"_

Gabi hung up her phone and returned it to her purse. "What did he say?" Taylor asked. "We're going to his friend's party." Gabi replied walking around to the jeans. "Oh ok so definitely not that dress!" Sharpay laughed. "Oh how about this." Taylor held up a purple tank top. "Cute but I want to check out Victoria Secret now." Gabi ran out of Abercrombie.

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S PERFECT!!!!" Gabi squealed. It was a Chiffon Sweater tank with a black bow. "And I'll get those jeans at Abercrombie!" The girls ran into Abercrombie again and bought the jeans. **(Link on profile if you want to see outfit.) **

The girls went there separated ways but only for the day. They were going to help Gabbs get ready the next day. Gabi plopped down on her bed. _I wonder what Troy is doing? Probably getting all hot and sweaty playing basketball. _Gabi thought of a hot sweaty shirtless Troy. _Gabriella you can't start thinking like this. _She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Dreaming of Troy.

SATURDAY

Gabi woke up. She had fallen asleep and slept all night. It was 9:33. She checked her phone. Two new messages. She listened to them. One was from Sharpay saying they'd be over at 2:30. The other one was from Bethany and Lucy. They were saying that they had to work on their science project and they wouldn't see her today. She put down her phone. She looked at her outfit. It was perfect. She went in the bathroom and turned on her shower. She stepped in and let the hot water fall on her. So many things were going through her head. Troy, school, Tyler, the date tonight. It felt good just to relax under the water. After 15 minutes she got out wrapped her towel around her and walked out. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" She wrapped her towel tighter around her. "GET OUT TROY!!!!" She glared at him. "Hey I just came in to see what you were doing. I see I came at the right time." He got up and walked to her and grabbed her and pulled her up to him. "LET GO TROY AND GET OUT!!!" Gabi pushed him away. "Why should I?" She shoved him away and started walking to her drawer. "Where you going sexy?" Gabi rolled her eyes. "No where right now." She pulled out a black lace bra with a matching black thong. She went in back in the bathroom put them on and walked back out with her black silk robe on.

"Troy please leave." Gabi pleaded. "Why?" Gabi sighed loudly in frustration. "BECAUSE TROY!!! I'M TRYING TO GET READY!"

**(Changes to Troy's POV)**

God she looks so hot in that robe. I want to just rip it off. No Troy relax. Self control.

**(End POV)**

"Troy please!"

"Not until you tell me where you're going now. Or later." Troy loved pushing her buttons. "It's none of your business!" Troy smirked and jumped on the bed. "I guess I'm not leaving then." Gabi sighed, "I'm going out with friends ok?" Troy got off the bed. "See that wasn't so hard was it? Now I'm leaving." _Damn it she's lying. I would found out tonight but I'm going to a party. _"Bye baby." He tried to kiss her but she turned away. "Just leave." Troy opened the door and left. Gabi untied her robe and put on her baby blue loose pj pants and her matching tank top. She went to her closet and just stood looking at the "Personal" box. She grabbed and sat on her bed. She slowly opened the top. Gabi took one glance at the picture and quickly shut the box. _Why am I feeling like this? Troy is my enemy! _She set the box on her floor and closed her eyes. She fell asleep.

"GABI!!! OPEN UP!!!!" Gabi woke up to pounding on her door. "Coming!" She jumped off her bed and opened the door to see a breathless Sharpay and a worried Taylor. "OH MY GOD!!!" Taylor jumped on Gabi. "What's wrong?" Gabi looked at her two worried friends. "We thought you died or something!" Gabi laughed, "Why didn't you open the door?" Sharpay looked at Gabi with the "Duh!" look. "It was locked and I really don't want to be caught and sent to smelly old jail!" Gabi laughed again. "Knowing you Shar you'd probably have your dad make a call and you'd be put in house arrest!" Taylor giggled. "Ya well you don't see Paris Hilton in her glorious house now do you?" They all laughed. "Wow Gabi I forgot how perfect your outfit looked." "Ya it is perfect!" Gabi sighed. "Thanks guys." Taylor walked over to Gabi, "What's wrong Hun?" Gabi looked away from Taylor and Sharpay.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." She got up and walked over to her outfit and picked it up. "I'm going to change." She walked into her bathroom.

"Ok that was weird. Something's up." Sharpay said. "Ya. But let's just let it go for a now. She's probably just thinking about the date." "Ya your right." Then the bathroom door opened. "Well what do you think?" Sharpay and Taylor looked at her amazed. "Wow you look great." Gabi giggled. "Ok let's do your hair." "Um… Shar as much as fun as that sounds, it's only 3:02." Taylor looked at the clock. Really my clock says 4:02." Gabi looked at her watch. "Wow it is. I wonder how my clock got screwed up!" She fixed her clock and told Sharpay what she wanted to do to her hair. "Ok let's get started."

They curled Gabi's hair and then put it perfectly draping her shoulders. They did her make up and by the time they were done it was 6:53. They were on her bed waiting for Tyler to come and get her.

A few minutes later he knocked on her door. She opened up "Hey Tyler!" Gabi hugged him. "Wow…um…Hey you look…wow…" Gabi giggled. "You don't look so bad yourself. Now common let's go I'm ready to party. Bye you guys." They left and headed to the party.

"Hey Tyler! Who's this very pretty lady?" Gabi blushed. "Hey Mason. This is Gabriella." Mason took her hand and kissed it. "Well a very beautiful name for a very beautiful date." Gabi blushed even more. "Hey I'd love to stay and talk more but more people are arriving." "Ok man catch you later." Mason walked off greeting other guests. "Well he's very sweet." Tyler laughed. "Well he's not always like that." "That's hard to believe." Gabi looked around. Typical collage party. Alcohol, making out. She didn't even want to know what was going on it the back rooms. "So do you want to dance?" Gabi looked at the "living room". It was turned into a dance floor. "Sure." Tyler took her hand and they started dancing. Gabi started slow but by the middle of the song she was grinding on him. When the song ended Tyler went and got Gabi and him a beer. On his way there he bumped into someone. "Hey sorry man." He looked up. "It's all good. Oh hey Tyler." "Oh hey Troy. What's up?" Troy took a sip of his beer. "Nothing much just here hanging out. Are you here with someone?"

"Hey Tyler did you get…" Gabi trailed off when she saw who Tyler was talking to. "Troy." Troy was taking a sip of beer and nearly choked. "Gabi?!?!?" Tyler handed Gabi her beer but she pushed it away. "I'm not thirsty anymore." Troy looked mad. _Oh boy here we go. The "high school" Troy. _"So this is the friend you were talking about?" Gabi looked at Troy with frightened eyes. "Um…yeah." Troy looked really mad now. "Oh so you're that I'm not good enough for you and HE is?" Tyler started looking mad too. "Hey man…" "You guys STOP!!!" Gabi tried to stop Troy and Tyler but she didn't do a very good job at it. "Troy it's none of your business who I'm with!" Gabi still tried but it didn't work. The next thing Gabi knew Troy had punched Tyler square in the nose. "TROY?!?!?!?" She walked up to him and went to slap him. He caught her arm. **(Again!) **"I told you babe you're so predictable." Tyler was about to get up and charge Troy but he was too shocked at what was happening with Gabi and Troy.

"I'm predictable?" Gabi asked in disgust. "Ya." "Well then I guess you were predicting this…" She pulled out of Troy's grasp and grabbed him and kissed him hard. If everybody including Tyler weren't there he would have picked her up and took her to one of the bedrooms. Fortunately, their fight didn't attract everyone only some people. After about 2 minutes of hot kissing, they finally pulled back for air. Gabi whispered into Troy's ear, "I'm predictable?" "Not as much as I thought." He whispered into her's in a husky voice. "Didn't think so." Gabi replied before pulling him into another heated kiss.

**Hey People!**

**What do you think! I'm so so so so so so so sorry it took forever to write this. I**

**swear it will never take this long again. Unless something BIG happens. I'll let ya'll **

**know though**. **Thanks for waiting. **

**All my love Gabi**

**PSI wonder what Tyler's going to do?!?!?!?**


	7. Im So Sorry!

**Hey Guys…**

**I'm so sorry it's taking forever to do this. My life's really hectic now. It's Christmas…I just broke up with my boyfriend… Exams… my foot…everything's crazy… I'm so sorry. I swear I'll try my hardest to update before the new year. I hope you guys understand. It doesn't help when your dad's in Iraq(he's in the Army) so please keep giving me reviews. Thank you guys for the love!**

**All the Love in the world!- Gabi!!!**


	8. On Hold

"**We Meet Again" is on hold! I'm so sorry to all my fans! So much is going on right now. Please be patient with me. I'm working as hard as I can. Thank you for those who understand! **

**All my Love, Gabi**

**PS It is NOT let me repeat…it is **_**NOT **_**discontinued, I just need some time to think through some fresh ideas and get settled with my life! Thank you for taking your time to read this!**


End file.
